Wesley's depature
by Funkmaster21
Summary: Suprising Angel, Wesley makes a sudden announcement to leave Angel Investigations, leaving Angel to consider his own relationship with the watcher.


Angel Investigations

With impossibly supernatural strength, Angel picked up the demon and threw him headfirst into the concrete wall. His neck snapped on impact, making a sickening crack noise, and making Angel turn away in revulsion.

Convinced the demon was very dead; Angel picked up his previously thrown-aside coat and shrugged it on his broad shoulders. The long leather coat fit snug on his shoulder as he strode away from the scene, leaving it for the local police station to baffle over.

He thought of how Kate would react the next morning, he was sure she would contact him, regarding this. He had befriended Kate a few months ago and she had been instrumental to Angel investigations.

He was glad he had met her and he was sure their relationship benefited her as well. Any supernatural crimes she came across, she usually asked Angel, her resident expert on the subject.

Strolling through the midnight air and allowing the moonlight to guide his way home, Angel followed the trail back to his office and home.

He felt in his coat pocket for the keys to the office, his thoughts miles away. As he took the keys out of his coat, and moved to the lock, he noticed the door was already unlocked, in fact it was ajar.

Immediately suspicious and ready for a fight, Angel replaced the keys and slowly opened the door. He cursed to himself when the door creaked, knowing that anyone who had broken in would surely be aware that he was here. The office was dark, the lights were out as he had left it.

Aided by countless years of experience, Angel crept silently along the walls of the office making not a sound. His ultra sensitive vision and hearing tuned to his surroundings, he scanned the environment, quickly reacting to anything of note.

Seeing no sign of damage and finding nothing, he suddenly felt very foolish. Had he left the door unlocked when he left to fight the demon? He wasn't usually so careless.

Suddenly, he saw a shadow coming from the light in his private office he used to talk to clients alone, away from the prying eyes of Cordelia, his nosey assistant. He could see through the window of the door.

Ready for action again, the vampire sneaked slowly again, waiting at the door to his office, seeing the shadow move from side to side.

With a burst of energy and stunning speed unmatched by humans, Angel opened the door and charged in, fists at the ready to attack.

"Wesley?" He asked, stopping in his tracks, surprised to see the man.

Sure enough, Wesley turned in his seat, looking up at Angel. "Ah, Angel. Hello there." He said, quite normally and politely, looking back to his book. Not usually a social person, Angel didn't know how to react.

"Uhh. What are you doing here?" Angel asked politely, letting his guard down and relaxing. Wesley was Angel's other assistant, a watcher until the order kicked him out. He's since joined Angel's team and has proven useful time and time again since. Angel noticed he had a pack with him.

Without looking up. Wesley looked irritated at being interrupted again. "I'm reading." He replied, rolling his eyes.

Confused, Angel frowned. This wasn't usually like Wesley.

"Okay" Suddenly Angel noticed that the book he was reading was upside down. Grinning, he took a seat opposite Wesley, and watched him. After a moment of silence, Angel spoke up again.

"So whats new with a rogue demon hunter?" He asked teasingly to his friend.

Wesley ignored him again. And Angel's smile disappeared.

"C'mon Wes, what's going on? What's with the bag?" He asked, concerned.

Finally closing his dusty book and carefully placing it on the desk, Wesley looked at Angel. "I'm sorry Angel." He said, "The watcher's order has contacted me." He looked embarrassed as he spoke, "I'm to return to London. They've requested me home."

"You're going to go?" Angel was stunned. "Just like that?"

"It's my duty to the council to go" He said, stiffening slightly. "As much as I have enjoyed your company, I must leave. My plane is tonight. I have a mission I must attend"

"Tonight?" said Angel, standing up "What about Cordelia? You're not saying goodbye to her?"

"I'm sorry, Angel. Goodbye"

Wesley stood up and with a nod of respect, he made his way to the door. Angel caught him by the shoulder, and gently turned him, facing him.

"Wesley, we need you." He pleaded. Wesley paused, avoiding Angel's eyes. "You can't turn your back on what we're doing here."

"I can't let down the order. Not again!" He cried uncharacteristically. Angel let his grip go, deciding that he had made up his mind. As much as it pained him to see him go, Angel knew that Wesley was part of the order, and the order was a part of him.

"Goodbye, Wesley" Angel said, firmly, accepting his decision. "I'll tell cordelia in the morning." He said, sitting back down at his desk.

Wesley hesitated. "I don't know how long it will be for. But I'll be back." He said confidently. Angel nodded slowly, having said his goodbyes.

And with that, Wesley turned his heel and left the office without looking back. Angel wasn't sure when he would see his friend again, but was confident that he would see him once more. He considered his strange behavior tonight. Why was he here so late? He wasn't acting himself. The usual Wesley was a friendly, well-mannered Englishman. Angel shrugged it off as nerves. He wondered if he'd miss him.

He glanced towards the window. The sun would be up soon, he realized.


End file.
